The Vampire, The Witch and The Werewolf
by ZonaRose
Summary: The end of the world is coming faster than you could ever imagine. Can three enemies come together as they did once before to save the world or will they destroy it instead. This is an AU/Yuri/Shoujo-Ai. Supernatural/Adventure/Romance/Hurt/Comfort.
1. Chapter 1 End of the World

**Authors Notes**: Well everybody here is a new story. The first chapter of this is extremely short as you've probably noticed. The other chapters will be normal in length approximately 5000 words-ish give or take a few hundred or thousand.

**Warning**: This chapter has anguish so please be aware of this.

This story is a Yuri/Girl Loving Girl if this type of material bothers you; then please find something else that is more to your liking.

This has been beta Read by Sammie-Chan89 and Tiddlywinks32

**Disclaimer**: I do not own or make money from my stories using the characters from MGLN on this website or anywhere else.

I have activated anonymous review so that those who are not members and would like to review my work can now do so. Please note any flamers or anyone who has an unsavory type reviews will be ignored. Positive criticism is always welcome for I cannot grow as an author or a writer without the honest opinion of all who read my stories.

Now before my authors notes become longer than the actual chapter I present to you one of my new stories. I hope you enjoy the read.

_ZR };-_

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Vampire, The Witch and The Werewolf<em>**

**_By_**

**_Zona Rose_**

**Chapter 1 End of the World**

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>_  
><em>

'_If only we had known that day exactly what was going to happen… I don't think any of us would've accepted his offer.'_

**…~*~…**

"What's the matter my pretties? Not too happy with the situation that you're in? Oh I'm sorry Nanoha. I forgot you're the only one awake as I had to drug the other two to keep them from escaping. I know being shackled to the walls of this Temple must not be too comfortable for you, but it is something that I must do in order to bring about my kingdom; the land that I will be the rightful ruler of.

What land you may ask? Why that's Al-Hazard, a land that was even greater than Atlantis. In fact, the people of Atlantis did everything they could too stop this from happening, but I was too smart and was able to get past all their safe guards. Thanks to you lovelies that is. If it wasn't for you and your powers, I wouldn't be here now."

I looked to my two friends shackled and sagging as they were both unconscious. We are evenly spaced so that we were making a perfect triangle. In between us, also perfectly spaced, were different colored Crystals or Gems I'm not sure, as I can't see what they look like.

In all between us and the Crystals, we make a six pointed star with the maniac in the center as the seventh point and key to unlocking a forgotten land that should never be resurrected. If only there was a way I could dislodge myself or one of the Crystals before the appointed time, everything would be all right.

You see, the date is 21-12-2012, the day the Mayans with their calendar predicted the world would end and if we don't stop what is happening, that is exactly what will happen.

The ceiling to the Temple starts to open, the old mechanisms are still in operation and the time of the alignment is coming, but something else is happening. I can feel something deep inside of me and I'm scared of what I could possibly do if this continues.

I'm doing everything that I can to try and keep it buried. The secret that I've held within me since my birth… the secret that was handed down to me from my father, but what I'm afraid of most is that what is inside is the only thing that could actually stop what he's doing. If I release it, I can never go back to the person that I am now because it will kill me.

"Don't worry Nanoha. I'll make you my Queen and with you, I will start a new empire that will even reach the heavens."

The ceiling to the Temple is now completely dilated. I am trying my best to get myself out of the shackles that I'm in, but it seems hopeless. Tears are now streaming down my face because I realize I have no choice now. To save the ones I love, I must sacrifice myself. I look over to Hayate and her head starts swinging to the side as if she's trying to wake up, but I know it's going to be too late. I looked over to Fate, my love. She too seems to be slowly waking up, but again it's going to be too late. I have to make the decision. I'm the only one who can stop him.

I close my eyes and concentrate knowing one wrong move could kill everybody here and that is the last thing that I want. Once I know the process has started, I opened my eyes and look over at Fate. She seems to be a little bit more awake now and is looking at me and as she continues to stare, her eyes start to widen in fear at what she is starting to witness.

Before I could finish, the alignment has started and we are all pinned to the wall by the power of the Solstice Cannon that will actually raise Al-Hazard from the bottom of the Pacific Ocean.

The last thing I thought of was I would never see my beloved Fate ever again, as my transformation completed, ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ everything ended in a white light.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: And yes that is the end of chapter 1. I know I left you guys in one of my cliffhangers and could it be I'm giving you an ending instead of the beginning or is this the middle I'll let you guys decide where this actually lands. Unfortunately this is how the story came to me. I will be posting the second chapter in a short while looks like I've got some bad thunderstorms rolling through so unfortunately I'm only going to be able to post this one chapter today.

I am also going to be posting another new story probably later today after the storm settle. That one is going to be very dark for chapter 1. I just wanted to give you a heads up on that. I will be giving a warning at the beginning of that chapter.

Please leave me a review again I opened it up to all who wish to review my stories, all good and positive criticism are welcome, again any flamers or unsavory will be ignored as I don't need that negativity in my life.

I hope you enjoyed the read.

_In Love & Light,_

_Zona Rose_ };-

* * *

><p>829/2011


	2. Chapter 2 In the Beginning

**Authors Notes**: Well here is chapter 2, I hope you all enjoyed that first chapter as I will be continuing to leave you hanging on the cliff. That's right you don't find out what happens next after that last chapter for at least a few more chapters. And yes I'm evil perverted but evil. Mwhahahaha. Sorry there I lost it for a second.

In this chapter you find out a little bit about both Nanoha and Fate. Also you'll notice that Fate talks differently than I've had her talking in any of my other stories she doesn't abbreviate her words so she would say it is instead of it's. She also has a bit more regal sounding speech and I did this on purpose.

This story is Yuri/Girl Loving Girl type of story.

Disclaimer: I do not own or make money from MGLN.

Well I think I have talked enough now time for the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the read.

_ZR };-_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Vampire, The Witch and The Werewolf<strong>_

_**By**_

_**Zona Rose**_

_**Chapter 2 In the Beginning**_

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's POV<strong>

"In the beginning, there was Pangaea, one continent that turned into many. As these many continents moved across the waters, some of them hit with such force that they created great mountain ranges like the Himalaya Mountains; one of the greatest of these mountain ranges.

But if you notice here, there are giant gaps in between the landmasses both on the Pacific as well as the Atlantic Ocean. We know about the tail of Atlantis sinking in the Atlantic Ocean, but I have come up with some new research that there was actually an even greater civilization that sank below the waters of the Pacific Ocean just like Atlantis.

The key to raising these two landmasses may someday be found. If only we knew how to find the clues that they left behind so we can bring the technology that they had to the world today. I believe that if the technology of these two continents were to surface today, we would all be able to live better lives.

In this class, you will find that a lot of the ancient cultures and the history that goes with them all date back to these two technological wonders of the world. And as we study and learn about all of this, maybe just maybe, we might be able to find some answers together."

One of my classmates raises her hand and asks the professor a question. "Prof. Scrya do you know the name of this other continent that you're talking about? I have never heard from any other professor that there was another continent that had sunk just like the tale of Atlantis."

"That is a very good question Yamada, Hitomi. I have actually not found any description of the name except a few letters, but I am not ready to release that information just yet as we still have many more semesters to go before we get to that conclusion."

The rest of the class seemed to be a bit boring, but then again, I was here to learn whether it was exciting or boring. It seems that I wasn't the only one that seemed to be bored either. There was a girl one row down and to my left with shoulder length chocolate brown hair and every once in a while I would catch a glimpse of her eye color which is blue.

She seemed to be as bored if not maybe more so as she was doodling in her notebook. From what I could tell, she was into cosplay because the character she was drawing was all in different poses wearing different kinds of cosplay outfits.

When class was over with, I headed back to my dorm. I wanted to stay on top of my homework as much is possible and at this time, I don't have a roommate so I don't have to worry about bothering anybody.

I stepped into the cold front room of the dorm. Walking over to the stairs, I took them two at a time to the third floor and about halfway down the West Wing was my room. There was a notice tape on the outside of the door. I took it off and proceeded to unlock my door and walk in on apparently my new roommate who was changing her clothes.

I got quite an eye full of alabaster skin, gorgeous red eyes that seemed familiar, and yellow blonde hair that went past her thighs… I mean her knees. I would have loved to soak up that beautiful site, but I heard a whistle outside the door. I closed it quickly and turned around trying to give her some privacy to cover herself.

In a very monotone voice that I hadn't heard in quite a while, "It seems that you have not changed at all since our days at the private girls' school, Nanoha. I see you still walk into a room without as much as a quick knock."

My eyes opened wide in pleasant surprise as I whipped around to look at the girl that was my roommate once more. My first instinct was to run over to her and give her a hug as I had missed her dearly, but then I remembered that she doesn't like personal contact so I restrained myself.

Then I realized that she hadn't moved to cover herself. She was still half naked so I turned my head. I could start to feel the blush painting my cheeks. She still had a gorgeously shaped body that I still dream about today.

You see, my new roommate and I had gone to a girls' private school for a short time when she was suddenly called home to Sicily or was it Italy for family matters, but she never returned and I was secretly crushed that I might never see the young girl. Now she's a young woman, whom I had a serious crush on.

"I'm sorry Fate. Until this morning, I didn't have a roommate and I didn't get this notice until just now." Holding up the piece of paper, which had been taped to the door, I glanced at the piece of paper to see what it had said and it said one simple word 'knock'.

I hung my head down in shame and dropped my book bag to the floor. Her greatest pet peeve was if I was coming in; just give a quick knock to let her know I was coming in. How hard can that actually be? For me apparently, it's quite hard. After she had left, I had actually started knocking on the door to come in my own empty room.

As usual I didn't hear her move and then I felt her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her face with very apologetic eyes, but then I saw something that I had never seen before. A small smile. Granted it wasn't very big, but for her, it was huge.

"It is very good to see you again Nanoha. I did not think that our paths would cross again. It seems that you are still blessed with good health. This brings me contentment."

Without thinking, I let my emotions overtake me and I wrapped my arms around her in a hug pressing my warm hands to her cold back and then putting my warm cheek against her neck. As I am a few inches shorter than Fate, I could feel the points of her nipples pressing through my shirt. Apparently she still hasn't put on the rest of her clothing. But I close my eyes and relish the feeling of having her in my arms.

I felt her cold hands on my shoulder blades, but then they continue to move across my back. Her arms had encircled me as mine had done to her and then she placed her lips on the side of my neck and inhaled through her nose and I actually felt her body relax at doing this.

Fate always had a cold body. I assumed she had poor blood circulation and was possibly anemic. Where I am always hot-blooded and like the room cold because I'm always sweating and overheating, thankfully that is something that we never had to argue over as she liked it cold also.

Her body felt so good and so cool I didn't want to let it go, but I do have to especially seeing how she did not like to be touched. So reluctantly I let her go, but surprisingly it took a bit for her arms to finally release me.

As I looked at her face, her eyes were still lonely and sad. I smiled up at her and then bent over to pick up my bag and put in my chair at my desk. I turned the light on that was on my desk and start pulling books and laying them out so that I could start doing my homework.

I was trying to give her some privacy so that she could finish dressing. As I was about to sit down at my desk to get to work, she was standing next to me. Her head was slightly tilted to the side as she looked at me.

"I will be gone for a few hours. There are some things I need to take care of. I shall be back by supper time."

"I should be done with my homework by then. You want to go into town and have supper to celebrate our reunion?"

"That sounds functional. I need to feed, so that will work."

"Fate, you need to eat not feed. You've been out of this country too long and you're starting to mix your terminology again."

"Sorry. I was always told that it was called feeding not eating, but I will try and remember. So upon my return, we will go out and eat. Is there anything in particular that you wish to eat?"

"How about pizza? I haven't had that in a long time and you have that back home don't you in Italy or was it Sicily?"

"I am from Sicily, but my family originated from Transylvania about 3000 years ago. Did you know that pizza was actually created in Greece and was adopted into Italy and Sicily later on as it was presumed to be a creation of Italy because of all the pasta that Italians tend to eat? … Oh I am sorry was I rambling again? My apologies. I am still trying to work on that."

I giggled this is just one of the things that I actually liked about her. Her little random rambles sometimes are on things that aren't even connected to what we are talking about. Then there are some of the words that she uses. I actually have to get out the dictionary every once in a while just to understand some the things she says.

Now she's doing one of the other things that made me fall for her. Her right eyebrow is now raised in an arc while the other one is in its usual place. For some reason, I find that so sexy and on her, it so fits.

"Yes well, I will leave you with your diligent way of doing your homework and I will be back in a few hours. Until then, by your leave."

I seemed to have forgotten how much I have truly missed Fate Testarossa in my life.I knew the warmth I felt in my chest as I started to do my homework was because of her.

* * *

><p>Two hours and 16 min. later I heard a sharp rap on the door and it was opened and in walked my roommate in all of her elegance. My heart fluttered at just the site of her.<p>

"Are you ready to fee… I mean eat Nanoha?"

"Yes, I just finished up a few minutes ago."

"Then shall we depart. I found a pizza parlor close by. Will that be sufficient enough for you?"

"That sounds good Fate, let's go."

It was a nice walk to the pizza parlor. As we left campus, we went through a small local Park and just on the other side was the pizza parlor she was talking about earlier. It probably took us about 30 or 40 min. to get there and as it was still a very nice night out, it was perfect for an evening stroll.

Every time Fate and I would go out to eat, I would sometimes pretend in my mind that we were out on a date even though it wasn't true. We ordered a pizza that had everything except anchovies. I'm not a fan of salty fish. Sushi I'm all for, but not salty.

Halfway through eating her pizza, I was noticing that Fate would glance around at the other patrons, even the employees as if she was looking for something or maybe someone. She finally seemed to realize that I was watching her looking at everyone else. She seemed to come to a decision.

"Nanoha how long have you been in this town as well as on campus? Have you noticed anything odd in the time that you have been here? Maybe say a feeling of being depressed or sad without knowing the reason?"

At first her questions seemed to be rather odd, but then I remembered how I felt on the train as it was approaching the station just inside the town. It seemed like I had a weight on my shoulders like someone was trying to push me down with their hands. So I just increased my shields and the sensation went away, but I couldn't say that to Fate.

Nobody knows of my heritage that I am a Witch. I'm not a Wiccan or a Pagan, but I'm a true Witch. I actually wield powers that even they couldn't comprehend. I guess in the eyes of those that are in The Earth Religions, magic also known as Witchcraft, Wicca, or Paganism, I would seem like a Sorceress or even a High Magician instead of a Witch.

Fate was staring at me intently. Apparently I had stayed silent for far too long. "Yes I felt something when I came on the train. It felt like someone's hands were pushing down on my shoulders, but then I envisioned myself in a bubble and it went away. Did you feel something too?"

"Yes, I did in fact. If you look around us, everyone almost seems in a status of depression are they not? Even the students and professors I have noticed are in the same state. I was relieved to see that you are not affected by whatever this is."

She was right. As I looked around the pizza parlor, everyone there, customer and employee, they all looked like they had the energy being drained out of them. It was actually more noticeable now at night than it was during the day.

On our way back to the dorm, I saw the girl with the chocolate brown hair again. She was staring at us or should I say at Fate. She must be jealous that I'm walking with such a gorgeous woman. I just hope she doesn't try and take Fate away from me.

* * *

><p>The next day right before culture and history class, she came walking up to me and introduced herself as Yagami, Hayate. She also asked if I knew the blonde girl that I had been hanging out with last night and if I didn't that I might want to steer clear from her as she might be dangerous to my health.<p>

Not understanding what she meant, I told her that we were roommates so is going to become hard to stay away from her. Besides, I knew Fate and I trusted her more than anybody new I had met and then I thanked her for her concern.

I turned around and about 10 feet away stood Fate and she looked like she was going to put herself in between me and the new girl Hayate. I smiled at her and walked up and took her hand to guide her to where I normally sit during class.

The entire time during class, the two of them just stared at each other. I didn't think it was possible, but Fate actually started to sit closer to me almost like she was claiming me as hers. My stomach had butterflies at the thought of that.

* * *

><p>That's the way it's been between the two of them for the past five weeks. The past couple days, Fate hasn't been looking too good; almost like she's getting sick. This has me concerned as I've never seen her sick before. I know she's eating right. We have breakfast, lunch, and supper together so I know it's not that, but she still doesn't look good.<p>

This morning, I was woken up by the J pop tune that was on my cell phone I normally use as my alarm clock. Since Fate has moved in, she normally gets me up a minute or two before it goes off. The fact that my cell phone is waking me up, alarms me and I moved from the top bunk down to hers to see if she's all right.

She has herself wrapped up like a cocoon. I tried to touch her shoulder, but she made this strange noise almost like she growled at me and then I heard her mumbled voice say to go on to class without her. Reluctantly I did.

At lunchtime, I couldn't stand it. I went back to the dorm to check on her and she was still wrapped up in her blankets and it looks like she hasn't moved since I left this morning.

I dropped my things by the door and rushed to her bottom bunk. I started to peel the blankets off from her. I had to know what was wrong with her. It was tearing me up inside to think that there was something seriously wrong.

She started making that growling sound again and kept telling me to go away. That she would be all right, but right now it was dangerous to be near her. How could it be dangerous being near her? Once I had pulled all the blankets off from her, what I saw terrified me. She was sweating profusely. Her skin was feverish looking and as my hand touched her skin, it was hot to the touch.

The first thing I thought was I needed to get her out of that wet bed and her night clothes. She was trying to fight me, but she was so weak that it was nothing to lift her out of that bed. I set her down on my desk chair then took the sheet off from my bed to wrap around her temporarily until I could strip hers down.

After I stripped her bed down, I took the futon mattress and put it out onto the balcony so that it could dry. I closed the door and drew the curtain as the sunlight seemed to be bothering her because she had pulled the sheet around to cover herself completely. I took her blanket and put it over the door to prevent light from coming in.

Next, it was her turn. I took that sheet off from her and threw it on the floor. I bent over and picked her up so that I could pull her silk nightgown up over her head, but it was sticking to her like a second skin.

Her head was resting on my shoulder as I was trying to work. I felt she moved her lips to my neck as if she were going to kiss me. My heartbeat sped up at just the thought of her kissing me. Then it was almost like she forcibly turned her head away from me. I finally got her night clothes off and that's when her whole body started to tremble and convulse in my arms. I couldn't hold onto her and we fell to the floor.

Once her body stopped trembling and went limp, I lifted myself up off from her as I had draped myself to pin her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. We had landed partially onto the sheet that I had thrown on the floor. I was able to maneuver onto the other half and cover her with the rest of the sheet. Her breathing was very shallow and if she was awake, she was too exhausted to even open her eyes.

My first thoughts were I need to call an ambulance and as I got up to reach my cell phone, someone was banging on the door. When I opened it, standing there breathing heavy as if she had been running was Hayate. She looked between me and Fate, then closed the door behind her and went immediately to Fate's side and knelt down.

"Fate how long has it been! How long has it been since you've feed? Answer me dammit. I know you can hear me."

I looked at Hayate with confusion on my face. "We had supper together last night. That was the last time she had anything to eat."

Hayate looked dumbfounded at my reply. "I'm not talking about normal eating. I'm talking about her feeding. Aren't you her donor? Can't you see she hasn't been eating properly especially this week? What kind of donor are you to let her get like this?"

"Donor? Feeding? Just what is it you're talking about? Fate eats just like I do. Three meals a day… four if you count the snacks late at night. What is this all about donor and feeding business?"

Hayate's head swiveled over towards Fate as if she was listening to something she was saying. I could barely see Fate's lips moving.

"What do you mean you don't have a blasted donor? She's right here isn't she?" Hayate moved closer as if she was having a harder time hearing what Fate was saying. "Seven weeks are you crazy? You're not supposed to go longer than a month, you idiot."

As I'm trying to wrap my brain around the one-sided conversation I am hearing, Hayate jumps up and says that she'll be back in a few minutes with what Fate needs to stay alive.

I moved closer to Fate's side and picked up her hand. I rested the back of it against my cheek. If it was at all possible, it felt hotter than earlier. I could feel the tears leaking from my eyes as I was afraid of what was going to happen to her if she didn't get what she needed.

It felt like an eternity, but I'm quite sure it was only 15 to 20 min. before Hayate came storming back in. She knelt by Fate's head and then looked over to me.

"I need you to get behind her to help hold her up so she doesn't choke while she's drinking this." Without hesitation I moved behind Fate and I cradled her head in my arms as I moved her upper body onto my folded legs. Out from underneath her shirt, Hayate pulled out a pint of blood.

With actions that spoke louder than words, she had the pint of blood opened within seconds and ready to pour into Fate's mouth. She swallowed the first mouthful, but within seconds she was throwing it up. Hayate was cursing that it was too cold. Her stomach wouldn't be able to take it.

Fate's body started to tremble in my arms again. I knew what needed to be done. She needed fresh blood, warm blood, and it was going to have to be mine. I looked around quickly before I could change my mind, saw a pair of scissors, they had fallen in our struggle earlier. I picked them up and cut my wrist, then pried open her mouth and stuck my bleeding appendage in her mouth.

Her eyes widened when she realized it was my arm that was in her mouth. She tried to pry it out, but I forced it to stay in place. As if instinct took over, her hand gripped my arm and she began to drink and suck. The sensation felt so erotic that at first I didn't notice I was getting drowsy until my head started to droop down and then I leaned forward and let darkness wash over me.

* * *

><p>When I started to come back to my senses, the first thing that I noticed was there was something cold underneath me and I had two cold hands rubbing my back. The second thing I noticed was that it was skin to skin that I was feeling. The third thing that I had noticed was my body pillow was making a peculiar sound in her chest almost like a purring sound.<p>

The purring and the backrub were starting to put me to sleep. As I sighed my contentment and was ready to fall back to sleep, the purring stopped and the hands went from rubbing to holding as she wrapped her arms in a hug.

"How do you feel? Are you hungry at all? I could go and get you some food if you are at all hungry"

"No I'm just feeling sleepy and I'm very comfortable right now being so close to you. Why didn't you ask me if you needed it that badly? I would've given it to you without hesitation. You see, I care about you Fate and I don't want anything to happen to you. If you want me as your donor I am more than willing."

"I did not want to involve you in my world. It tends to be a world of violence as covenant goes against covenant and in Hayate's case it would be pack against pack. I did not want you getting caught up in something that you would have no way out of. I am sorry that I made you worry unnecessarily and for my stupidity for not taking care of this when I should have. This will not happen again I promise you."

"You're right it won't because I'm your donor from now on whether you like it or not. I know about this world that you live in. I've read it and studied it so that I would be able to protect myself if I ever needed to, but you protected me without me even knowing that's what you were doing."

"But I cannot put you…" That's as far as I allowed her to go as I placed my finger on top of her lips to stop the flow of words.

"Do you realize how terrified I was when I saw you in that state? Fate I care so much about you that I am willing to give you my life's blood to keep you healthy and by my side for as long as that may be. This is not up for discussion. I'm telling you I am now your donor."

As I removed my finger from her lips, I moved up and kissed her to seal the deal. From this day forward, we were to be inseparable because I was falling in love with a vampire, which is something that has been unheard of in the supernatural world that we live in.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes<strong>: Well this is the end of chapter 2 I hope you all enjoyed it. It'll probably take me a while to get chapter 3 up and running for you as I'm about half done with it. As soon as I'm done and it's been beta read I'll get posted for you guys.

Please leave a review I will do my best to answer my reviews as I seem to have gotten out of the habit of that when I was on hiatus. I apologize to anyone who did a review and I didn't get back to you.

So until my next update, I hope you enjoy the read.

_In Love & Light,_

_Zona Rose };-_

* * *

><p>829/2011


End file.
